


Day 018

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 018

Lady Elegant fixed the templar in front of her with a cold stare. The young man stroked his mustache nervously but held his ground.

“The Knight Commander said she is not to be disturbed except in the case of a magical attack in the city,” he said. Elegant gestured towards the assembled lords and ladies at her back. 

“We represent a sizable portion of the nobility in Kirkwall,” She said. “We also represent a sizable portion of donations made to the chantry. Donation that allow Commander Meredith to continue her work in the city. We are here to discuss our request amicably, though I cannot guarantee we will remain as such if we are refused to be seen.”

“The… The Knight Commander said...” The templar’s conviction seemed to waiver slightly and he looked around, a frantic look in his eyes. An older templar came over to investigate. He had kind blue eyes and a long ruddy goatee.

“Ser Paxley!” The younger templar snapped to attention as his superior addressed him. “What is the cause for all this commotion?”

“They are demanding to see the Knight Commander, sir.”

“Return to your post,” said the older templar. “My apologies my lady.” The templar bowed deeply. “I am Sir Thrask. The good Sir Paxley in good a following orders and is uncomfortable applying any flexibility to them.”

“I would never fault a templar for being good at following orders,” Elegant said. “But I’m afraid it is imperative that we see the Knight Commander immediately. Every Lady and Lord here owes their life to Hawke and we feel it is well past time he be honoured appropriately. With no viscount the responsibility falls on Commander Meredith.”

“Hawke is a man worth honouring I agree,” Thrask said. The templar’s mouth twitched in the memory of a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “But the Commander’s office cannot possibly accommodate so many.”

“I speak for those gathered,” Elegant said. The others made their agreement known and Thrask led her into the fortress that served as Kirkwall’s circle. Up some stares and to the left were the offices of Meredith and the First Enchanter. Meredith was in a heated conversation with Knight Captain Cullen when they entered. She looked up as they entered, none-too happy at the interruption it seemed.

“This had better be urgent Thrask,” she snarled.

“Knight Commander,” Thrask said with a salute. “There is a growing crowd of nobles in the Gallows and-”

“Kirkwall is in the middle of a crisis,” Meradith snapped. “I have no time for-”

“That is precisely the reason you are needed Knight Commander,” Lady Elegant said. Meredith looked absolutely stunned to have been interrupted. It was a calculated maneuver on Elegant’s part and she rushed to fill the silence with her own words. “I know your time is precious so I will be brief. Messer Hawke was key in thwarting the Qunari attack. With your efforts focused on the responsibilities of the Chantry, it would give the city some peace-of-mind were you to make your informal declaration official.”

“What declaration?” Meredith asked. Elegant had her on her back foot. She pressed her advantage.

“Why, declaring Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall of course.”

“You would have the Knight Commander of the templars recognize an apostate as Kirkwall’s Champion?”

“There are whispers that you intend to declare the Inquisition reborn in the wake of the Viscount’s death. With or without permission from the Divine.” As of yesterday, Varric was the only one whispering that rumor but still. “Hawke was a hero to many, even before the attack. He has never acted against the city, only in its defence. This declaration would show that you hold the wellbeing of Kirkwall in higher regard than the mandate of the templars. It would show that the people need not fear your order.” 

Elegant let the silence hang in the room for a long time. Thrask shifted uncomfortably looking everywhere but at Meredith. Cullen started to clear his throat but choked when Meredith turned her gaze on him. Meredith clenched and unclenched her fists before looking Elegant directly in the eyes.

“Very well,” she said. “Have your champion in the chantry at sundown tomorrow.”

“It will be as you will Knight Commander.” Lady Elegant performed her most differential curtsey before leaving the Knight Commander’s Office.


End file.
